


Akechi-san is Too Dom, Send Help -Ren, Probably

by IWP_chan



Series: Arcana/Role Roulette/Swap AUs [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blushing Mess Ren(tm), F/M, Gen, Role Reversal, can anyone guess at which point i stopped caring about titles?, yes im still at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: A model is approached by an artist for a modeling request.





	Akechi-san is Too Dom, Send Help -Ren, Probably

Summary: A model is approached by an artist for a modeling request.

_Note: This marks my 80 th P5 fic, and so I can finally Kick Back and Relax for like a week or two._

**Warnings: Yet Another Role Swap AU, Ren Is Weak, Genderbent, Akechi Is Too Powerful, Blushing Mess Ren™.**

**Disclaimer:** don’t own P5.

.

“Is something the matter, Mitsuki?” Yusuke questioned, and Futaba looked up from under her bangs to see that Mitsuki was frowning slightly as she discretely looked around the station.

“I’m not sure.” She exhaled through her nose, frustration leaking through her words, “It feels like someone was watching me but I can’t tell where they are.”

Futaba frowned slightly, “Are they still watching you?”

Mitsuki’s frown deepened, “I don’t think so, but I’m not sure if it’s because they stopped or something made them stop.”

Futaba and Yusuke shared a look, and Morgana climbed out of Futaba’s bag to give Mitsuki a concerned look, “Should we do something?”

Mitsuki sighed, “If it happens again, sure.”

.

Not ten minutes later, it happened again, and the Thieves immediately scrambled to lure out the stalker.

“Pardon me.” Despite being basically a stick, Yusuke had the height and aura sufficient to cut an imposing figure and stand between Mitsuki and her newly acquired stalker, “But you’ve been chasing after my friend for a while now. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Chasing after?” Futaba hissed from where she hid behind Mitsuki, clutching tightly at the hem of Mitsuki’s blazer while Morgana had climbed onto her shoulders to glare the stalker down, “He was stalking her!”

“Stalking?” The other guy blinked his gray eyes in bewilderment before an impressive blush crept up his neck and flooded his cheeks and he raised a hand to nervously fiddle with a curl of his bangs, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come across that way. I just saw her and was too entranced to look away. I. She.” The same hand travelled from his hair to rub at the back of his neck, and Futaba’s eyes widened, her eyebrows climbing high on her forehead.

The guy took a fortifying breath, “There is something I need to ask you, please.” He somehow managed to fight down the spectacular blush, to stare straight at Mitsuki, clearly aiming the question her way.

Mitsuki stepped forward, gently directing Yusuke to step aside, “And that would be?” She asked, tone calm and collected.

The mysterious stalker stepped forward, expression earnest as he kept his eyes locked on Mitsuki, “From the moment I saw you, I couldn’t take my eyes away from you, please, would you do me the honors of being my-“

Was Mitsuki about to get asked out? Futaba’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

“-model for my next painting?”

“Model?” Mitsuki asked in disbelief, while Yusuke quirked a curious eyebrow.

“Painting?”

“Allow me to introduce myself,” The guy spoke up, “My name is Amamiya Ren. I’m a student of Kosei’s fine arts department as well as a pupil of the great artist Madarame.”

Madarame? Futaba gaped; they were looking into Madarame and then a pupil of his just walks up to them? Would wonders ever cease?

.

Surprising Futaba, Yusuke, and Morgana, Mitsuki agreed.

“I am a model, after all,” She said to them after Amamiya left when they looked at her in confusion when she agreed to hash out the details with Amamiya, “It’s kind of my job? And it will be my first time modeling for a painting.” She looked thoughtful, “Besides, there will be a trial period to see if we’ll be comfortable working with each other. Plus, we _are_ looking into Madarame, aren’t we?”

“Vote to make you the leader of the team instead of me?” Futaba asked in response, and Mitsuki scoffed.

“Which one of us has multiple Personas again?”

Futaba pouted.

.

The fact that Mitsuki modeled for Amamiya ended up being helpful to the Thieves when they needed to go through a high security set of doors in Madarame’s Palace. A trip Morgana took with Mitsuki to explore the shack while Madarame was out and Amamiya was busy working on his painting, told them what they needed to proceed next- a change in Madarame’s cognition.

They needed to open the locked doors inside the shack to open the doors inside the Palace.

“But how are we supposed to do it?” Yusuke inquired, a frown marring his face, “Neither Futaba nor I are qualified for this task, and Mitsuki would be providing a distraction for Amamiya so she can’t be the one doing it either.”

“ _Ahem_!” Morgana snapped, “ _I_ can! And I can easily sneak in like I did last time, and I can work lockpicks, so I can unlock the doors!”

“But what if something happens and you needed to distract Amamiya with something other than the painting?” Futaba fiddled with the hems of her jacket.

Mitsuki frowned in concentration, “I’ll try to see if I could make him get distracted with other things, or other paintings. He talked once before about the possibility of trying a new pose for a new painting, and I told him that I’d consider it. I can open up that discussion again and see what poses he had in mind. Or-“ Her eyes glinted with a wicked gleam, “-if all else fails, nude modeling is sure to be a sufficient distraction, as well.”

Yusuke’s eyes widened in shock while Futaba choked on her spit and Morgana yowled.

Mitsuki smirked sinisterly.

Poor Amamiya.

.

 _You can do this, Mitsuki,_ she told herself as she headed to Madarame’s shack with Morgana in her bag, _just act like you’re Crow and Amamiya is a lowly Shadow you have at gun point during a hold-up._

“Ah, Akechi-san!” Amamiya seemed flustered when he met her at the entrance, and she made sure to keep her expression straight, suppressing the smirks and cackles that wanted to emerge at Amamiya’s reaction at her appearance.

She’d worn her tan coat over her uniform instead of her blazer, switched her turtleneck for a shirt with a black tie, and worn her leather gloves. She’d made sure to be dressed properly to take charge for the modeling session for the day.

And judging by Amamiya’s reaction, things were going to run smoothly on her side of things.

“Amamiya-kun.” She inclined her head, and he blushed.

“Please, come in, Akechi-san.” Amamiya waved her in and led the way to his room; Mitsuki followed after him, casually slipping her unzipped bag off her shoulder and placing it on the floor outside Amamiya’s room.

“Please, have a seat.” Seeming to regain a bit of his composure by returning to familiar environment, Amamiya immediately went to sit on his own stool, his canvas propped in front of him.

That wouldn’t do; she needed Amamiya fully under her thumb.

She hummed in agreement and tugged on her leather gloves to make sure they fit snuggly over her hands, completely aware of how riveted Amamiya’s stare was on them.

She unbuttoned her coat disinterestedly and shrugged it off, folding it over one arm before swiftly undoing her tie and pulling it off, and then placing it and the coat on top of a second stool; she straightened and unbuttoned the first button on her shirt as well as her sleeves before she rolled them to her elbows. She then casually sat on her stool, one leg crossed over the other at the knee with one arm thrown over it and the other resting on top of it.

She stared Amamiya straight in the eye, and delighted in the wide-eyed blushing look he sent back.

“Let us begin, yes?”

“O-of course!”

.

End

[Dramatic Voice] And so the painting ‘Dominion’ was born.

PT Leader!Futaba, former track team star!Yusuke, Madarame’s pupil!Ren, and fem!Akechi in Ann’s place.

The Stripping Scene was supposed to be here but Mitsuki looked at me and scoffed. What can you do?


End file.
